Seductive Designers and Angry Models
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Misaki Azuaway, a model! It doesn't seem like it should be possible, but after "accidentally" ruining a model's dress, Misaki is forced into work by new, hot designer, Usui Takumi. Scandals, mistakes, and 6-inch heels...Misaki's in for one hell of a ride. Eventual MisakixUsui
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So, I wanted to write this Kaichou fanfic... so I did. This is an AU, which is unusually for Kaichou, but it was the only way this idea would work. Hope you like it! Btw, I've never really written a fanfiction like this, so sorry if it doesn't meet your standards. **

**OH, and happy Father's Day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama**

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V

"Misa-chan! Where are youuuu?" Manager asked while dancing around all over the place, moe flowers erupting all around her.

"I'm back here, Manager," I called. "In the changing rooms." I quickly changed out of my maid uniform, and then joined her out in the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Misa-chan, it's terrible," Manager said while crying. Wait, wasn't she dancing around the place two seconds ago? "Aoi, h-he left without his lunch. NOW HE'S GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!"

"I'm sure he'll be okay. He has money on him; he can buy something," I said logically.

She, however, completely ignored me. "So, I need you to do me a personal favor, and take this down to him. I've written down the address for you. Okay? Okay!" She bounced off without waiting for my reply.

"M-Manger?" Of course, she ignored me. "Wait, I have homework to do!" Sighing, I looked down at the bento box, back up to where she was waltzing around the place, and then at the door.

Of course I would have to take it to him.

The walk to wherever I had to go was rather long, yet I didn't mind that much. It was a beautiful day; the skies were clear, and the only clouds were small and wispy. Neither too hot, nor too cold.

The building Manager had written down was huge- it looked like it would never end. A sign said that it was called 'Modeling Agency' What on Earth was Aoi doing here?

I timidly walked inside, gripping the edge of my shirt with one hand in order to steady myself. The inside was just as intimidating as the outside, with its high class furniture and spacious design. I walked up to the front lady's desk, my legs feeling like jelly, and said as politely as I could, "Um, is Aoi here?"

She continued typing away, not bothering to look up. Her brown hair was up in a classy bun, her black, beady eyes refusing to look away from the screen. "Is-?" I started, but she cut me off rudely.

"I heard what you said the first time. Now, I don't care if you're Aoi's Number One Fan, or whatever, but I'm not allowed to send you up without an appointment." Wow, she even had a snobby voice.

"I'm not a fan. I'm a friend, here with his- I mean, her lunch," I said, growing angry. Uh-oh... the Inner Demon was about to be released.

"As if I had heard that one before," she said with a light, delicate snort, if that's even possible.

"No, I'm being serious! I reall-"

"Anything wrong here?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see a man, around my age, with light, golden hair, and piercing emerald eyes. No way that he was fully Japanese... maybe he was half Britain?

Oh, and he was hot. _Really_ hot.

Not that I cared, or anything.

"No, nothing, Usui-sama." Sama? This man must be important. "This person is trying to sneak her way upstairs." The man smirked, and I almost _blushed._

It was weird how I am oddly attracted to him. I've always hated men, ever since I was ten, when my father ran away, leaving my family with bone-crushing debt. My mother was sickly, so I often had to take care of her while balancing a job to help pay to bills. The irony of it all is that I work at a Maid Cafe, where you cosplay, obviously, and serve men. It was a nice place- the people, including Manager, are kind, and I get a pretty good paycheck. So, I stayed.

His arm suddenly found it's way around my waist. "I must have forgotten to tell you, Fujimi-san, but she's expected. Last minute appointment, set up personally with myself." I nodded my head, trying my hardest to look familiar with the story.

"B-But..." The women looked shocked. "She was looking for Aoi-chan, not you."

"Because our appointment regards her, of course," the man, Usui, lied smoothly. I must remember to be cautious around him; he's too good of a liar. "We'll be going upstairs." He led me to the elevator, which was, thankfully, empty. As soon as the doors closed, I quickly maneuvered out of his reach, making him look generally surprised.

"Thank you for all your help," I said with a quick bow. "But I don't need anymore."

"Really?" Now he looked generally amused. "Do you have any idea where Aoi is?"

"A-Ah, ehem..." I stuttered out, blushing. "It's okay, I'll find him- I mean her! I meant her!"

"Don't worry, I know she's a he." Now I was actually shocked. Aoi never tells anyone is secret; he's too afraid that it'll get out.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a designer; I can tell things like this."

"You're a designer?! But, you're so young!" I said in my surprise. His jaw dropped for about two seconds, before he quickly but on a poker face.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?" The doors suddenly opened onto Floor 10. "This is my floor," he said. "And, I suggest you come with me, because Aoi is up here, too." I opened my mouth, to say something rude, but then thought better of it, and followed him out.

Huddles of women and staff workers were running around all over the place; it was complete chaos. Shouts, screams, yells, every possible loud noise was being made. Made-up artists were applying so on the models, while several where undressing. "Isn't it beautiful?" Usui asked happily. "I'll go find Aoi for you. You just wait here."

As he ran off, I shifted uncomfortably. I could feel the glares from all around me, and it was pretty easy to tell that I stood out, with my boyish clothing, and not-so-perfect body. I was still fidgeting when a pretty women approached me.

She easily towered me- probably because she was on heels, go figure- and her face had light make-up on. She had golden blonde hair, that looked like it had been dyed, and clear blue eyes, probably contacts. "Who are you to Takumi-sama?" She demanded angrily.

"Eh?" Is that what all this glaring was about?

"I _said_, what are you to Takumi-sama." Wow, is everyone in this building completely rude?

"I'm nothing. I just happened to see him in the elevator, nothing more."

"You're lying. How dare you _lie_ to _me_, of all people." Am I supposed to know these people, or something? Why does everyone act like they are famous.

"Who are you?" The studio fell silent, as if everyone was shocked. Now everyone was watching us.

"How do you not know me, Minori Kyoto? I'm, like, a _famous model_." Okay, so maybe everyone here is famous. But, to my defense, I don't keep too much with the latest trends. I need to study, work, take care of my mother, and go to college. I barely have time for my friends, let alone keep up with the latest trends!

"Well, sorry, but I-" Suddenly someone stumbled into me, causing me to crash into Ms. Minori Kyoto.

Moe Moe Omelette Rice and Chocolate Parfait exploded out of their containers, spilling all over her lovely, sky blue dress.

"What. Have. You. _DONE_?!" She roared. Whispers began, as well as pointing and laughter.

"Well, _sorry_, but it was an _accident_." I was seriously getting annoyed of these people's hung-up personalities.

"Do you understand what you just did?" Minori hissed. "This is my first time _ever_ modeling for Usui Takumi, and you just ruined my chance!" She grabbed the edge of my shirt. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked for this? I doubt that you could even begin to imagine the work put into this... this was my dream!"

"Kyoto-san, calm down," a small girl whispered. She was pretty, with pinkish-brownish hair, and matching eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Sakura," she roared, and the girl flinched. I feel bad for her.

"What's going on here?" It appears that Usui was back, Aoi following him in a red loli dress.

Minori raced over to Usui, and then grabbed his shirt. "Look... look at what she did to me!"

"It was an accident!" I protested. Aoi watched over to my side, looking worried.

"What are you doing here, Misaki?" He asked.

"Manager sent me to give you lunch. Then someone crashed into me, making me spill it all over that girl," I tried explain, feeling helpless.

I _hate_ it when I feel helpless.

Usui calmly took Minori's hands, and pushed her away. He then walked over to me, and studied me for a long time. I looked down, expecting a yelling, or some big scandal.

"How old are you?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Um, 21."

"Height?"

"5'7 and a half," I replied back, quietly.

"Close enough," Usui said with a smirk and a shrug. "Congrats."

"Excuse me, but _what_?"

"You're going to model for me."

It was so quiet, you could here a pin drop. I stared at him in shock, trying to comprehend what he just said. "Y-You want me to _model_?" Those words seemed to break the spell, and a series of protests began. The girl, Sakura, looked at my in sympathy.

Usui raised his hand, and silence immediately fell. "Yes, and you _are_ going to model for me."

"B-But-"

"No buts, unless you have 60,000 Yen to pay me back." He extended his hand out. "But, judging by the state of your clothing, you wouldn't have that much." I blushed furiously, trying to find a way out of this.

"Modeling? Can't I do something else?" I pleaded.

"Why? Don't girls love to model?"

"Not me. And... and, I'm not model material," I said pathetically. "And, I'm busy. I have a job, and I have to go to college and study, and take care of my mother and sister..."

"Quite your job."

"She can't do that!" That was Aoi. He blushed furiously. "I mean... she loves it there, she wouldn't do that."

"I'm sure I can triple whatever your income is right now. It must not be easy having to work so hard... this should help pay for the university, right? And, help your mother, or whatever?" Usui reasoned.

"B-But-"

"Otherwise... you'll be in my debt."

Those were the right words to push me.

"I'll do it," I said loudly, and Usui smirked. The models all around us looked outraged. Sakura and Aoi looked shocked, and Aoi whispered quietly, "Are you sure you are okay with this?" I nodded my head grimly.

"What's your name?" Usui asked.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," I replied, sounding much more confident that I felt.

"Well, Misaki... welcome to the business," Usui said, smirk widening. Somehow I had a feeling I'd be seeing a lot more of hat smirk...

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter one! This is kind of a prologue, so that's why it's so short.**

**I have a policy for new stories: 1 review to continue. If I get one review, I'll continue, if I don't then I won't. Simple, neh? Although, I do love reviews, so reviews to be nice as well?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy exploding muffins, 20 reviews (and they were still coming in, kinda). THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, LOVE YOU! (*ehem*) So, here's the next chapter as reward :D **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this manga, I would not have it ending. But it is. So life sucks.**

* * *

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US, MISA-CHAAAAN!" Manager cried in despair at my 'Farewell-Misaki-Remember-Us-When-You're-Famous' party. I smiled softly, but it was a sad sort of smile.

"I'm really sorry, but that dress costed 60,000 Yen, and I don't have that kind of money, Manager," I replied.

"This sucks. I'll really miss you, Misaki," Erika said.

"Yeah. This little place isn't going to be the same without you," Honoka added.

"I'm sorry, guys, but that guy was a jerk, and wouldn't let me go," I replied, straightening my maid uniform, wanting to look good for my last day.

"Talking behind your new bosses back isn't a good way to make a good first impression," a male voice behind me said. I shrieked, and turned around to see the one and only Usui Takumi sitting at a table.

"U-Usui! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what your current job is, Misa-chan," Usui replied, snickering all the while.

"DON'T CALL ME MISA-CHAN!"

"Misa-chan, Misa-chan!"

"Misa-chan, don't get angry," Sayu said quickly. "Remember, you are here to pleasure the customers."

"Yeah, pleasure me," Usui said, smirking.

Fine. If that's how he wanted it.

"Welcome, Master," I said through gritted teeth and an ugly smile.

He just laughed in my face.

I think I could die of embarrassment.

"O-Okay, just for that, I'll let you keep this as a side job, Misa-chan," Usui said through watery chuckles. "But remember," he said, sobering up, "You will still work for me."

* * *

I walked home in the dark later that evening, tired from my day. I could still work at Maid Latte, but the hours would be odd, and it wouldn't be the same. Whatever. I'll just continue working.

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist. Before it could do anything, however, I flipped it. There on the floor lay a man with curly hair and a cruel smirk. I recognized him as customers from Maid Latte. "Mi-sa-ch-an," a voice said from behind me, and I turned around to see another two. "When we heard that you were quitting Maid Latte, we were so sad," one of the men said. I took a defensive stance, more than reading to kick these morons into next week. "So we decided to have _fun_ with you tonight... as our goodbye gift."

I gave a small snort. "Beat me in a fight, first, and then we'll talk."

Before any of us could attack, however, a man came out from the shadows. He grabbed one of the men forward, and then said something in English that I couldn't really understand.

It just sounded really, _really_ seductive.

Not that I actually mean that, though.

The man however, blushed deeply. In that time, I grabbed the other man and flipped him, Usui doing the same to the last one, who was still a blushing mess. The three got up and ran away, and I turned to him.

"Stalker. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not even a 'thank you,' Misa-chan," Usui said with a pretend pout.

"Thanks," I said, looking away from his face. "Anyways, what did you say to them?"

"I doubt that man could understand me," Usui.

"Well, it sounded pretty seductive. Neh, are you gay?"

"Aren't you blunt? If you really want to know, I said, 'Don't you dare touch my girl again, you fat, pathetic, piece of swine.'"

"Your girl?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that your way of trying to pick me up?"

"Did it work?"

"Does it look like I'm falling all over your feet?"

* * *

"Okay, first thing we need to fix is... everything. Gosh, this is going to be hard," Usui complained. "You have good posture, but you hold yourself down, instead of up. You walk straight, but not the way I need. And... my gosh, Ayuzawa. Your clothes? If you're trying to pass off as a boy, cut your hair, and stop being so pretty in general."

"Hey, I don't mind being like this, and I don't want to work here," I protested.

"Well, I'm forcing you, so lets fix this up." He pulled out his phone, dialed a number. "Please send up Sakura and Shizuko. It's about the new model... Yes, I was serious... Yes, I'm still serious... Yes, I'm not joking..." He then hung up, and turned to me, a smile lighting up his face. "The models seem to be pissed off, and not wanting to work. The media world is also pissed off."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because this is the first time something as fun as this as happened!" There was a knock on the door of Usui's office.

His office was located at the very top of the building that I had first visited to find Aoi. It took up an entire floor, and although it's large and spacious, there wasn't much furniture other than a desk and a lamp. Instead, random pieces of cloth and clothing filled up the space, along with some needles here, a mannequin there.

There stood the girl from the other day, along with a girl with glasses. "Ah, you're here. Shizuko, please help Misaki with... everything, I guess. Sakura, do her hair and make up. I'm going to sit here and smirk a lot, if you'll excuse me," Usui said, smirking (go figure) as he sat down at his desk.

"Okay, Misaki! Strip for me," Sakura started.

"Um, what?" I could feel the heat raising to my face in embarrassment.

"You need to change clothes," Sakura said, waving her hands as if trying to somehow pass the message through gestures. I looked at Shizuko for help, but she was currently cleaning up the room a little.

"R-Right here?" Sakura nodded her head. "I-In front o-of other people?" Another nod. "But, there's a dude here."

"Hey," Usui said while waving his hand. He was resting his head on his fist while staring intently at me. I feel like I'm being raped by his eyes right now.

"Misaki," Sakura said gently. "As a model, you need to get used to changing in front of other people, including men."

"B-But-"

"For right now," she continued, "Usui will turn and look the other way. But, you will need to get used to it, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed and pointed to Usui. "You turn around, and I'll kick your ass."

"I'm not looking," he said as he spun around in his wheel chair.

I sighed, and Sakura handed a black dress, which was rather elaborate. I'm not sure exactly how to describe it, since I've never really been into that sort of stuff. But, it went down a little above my knees, and was strapless, sadly Some ruffles, too.

I had quickly began changing when Usui said, "I don't see why you don't like changing in front of other people. You have a nice body."

"PERVERT!" I screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LOOK!"

"I'm not." True, he was still staring out of the window that was behind his desk...

"You must have eyes in the back of your head," I accused. "Creepy, Perverted Space Alien."

"'Creepy Perverted Space Alien'? I've certainty never been called that before," Usui said. And, although I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking. I quickly finished changing, and Usui spun back around without being told. He defiantly has eyes on the back of his head.

"Okay, now where these," She said while giving me a black necklace that was super heavy, along with black earrings.

"My ears aren't pierced," I said, quickly giving them back. She frowned slightly, as if I was somehow disappointing her. I felt bad; I wanted to try and be friends with Sakura and Shizuko. Just not with Usui. He's annoying. And perverted. And an Alien. Not that I'm prejudice to aliens, or anything; just to Usui-Space Aliens (I'll stop rambling).

"Well, we'll have to go and get them pierced after work today," Usui said.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay. In return, though, I want you to be my personal maid for the day."

"Personal..._ maid_?" Sakura asked me, but I shook my head, glaring at him.

"In your dreams," I countered.

"Indeed, I see it happening in my dreams, as I am a lucid dreamer. But, I wish to make it reality Misa-chan," Usui said, laughing at my expression.

"Never. Now, what, Sakura?" I asked the small girl.

"Um, put these on," she said, while handing me a pair of heels.

They were the biggest fucking heels I have ever seen in my life.

"I-I can't wear those!" I protested, waving my hands back and forth frantically. "I barely wear heels, let alone ones that big."

"Put them on," Sakura said gently, and I swallowed and looked at Usui, who was still laughing, that jerk! He nodded his head between giggles- aliens giggle?- and then burst into another round of laughter. The three of us stared at him, completely lost.

"He's usually not like this, Misaki. Maybe he's just super excited or something."

"O-Okay."

"Just put them on. Maybe it'll shut him up," Shizuko said, talking for the first time. I nodded my head and quickly put the heels on. Anything to make Usui stop laughing.

"Okay, I'm good now," Usui said while getting up and walking over to me. He extended his hand for me take, which I ignored. "Oh, really?" He asked in amusement. "Try walking without holding onto something if this really is your first time."

I got up from the chair and took a shaky step. After taking another, I fell onto my face. "Ah, owwwww," I moaned.

"You can still use me as a balance," Usui said, extending his hand once again. I scowled and got up, only to fall again. "Come on, Ayuzawa." I sighed, but took his hand.

I spent the next thirty minutes practicing a "model walk" falling about four thousand times (_slight_ exaggeration), dragging Usui down as I went. "Okay, okay, let's start the next phase. Ayuzawa, you're getting better, just not good enough yet. We'll keep practicing again, okay?"

"Um, sure. So, now what?"

"I scheduled your first photo shoot today."

* * *

And so there I stood in front of the camera, thirty minutes later. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, so I just glared at the camera, while the camera man screamed at me to do various things, me changing every so often. First a white sun dress, then a pair of green shorts and white shirts, and so on.

"That's it!" The man screamed as I glared at the camera, chin tilted slightly upwards. "Give me those Samurai Eyes."

"What the hell are 'Samurai Eyes'?" I asked Usui, momentarily looking away from the camera.

"Ahem," the man said, and I continued glaring.

Usui, who was behind the camera man, just shrugged. "I don't really know. He's from America... it must be something from there."

"Okay, we're almost finished. Just smile for me, Misaki," the camera man said. I tried smiling, only to feel my facial muscles tightening, refusing to do so. So, instead of a smile, I kind of just made a look as if I were in pain. "You're too stiff, Misaki. Just a natural smile."

Still nothing.

I began hearing whispers across the entire studio- "Why can't she just smile?" or "Psh, I knew she couldn't be a model." - and I felt myself literally shrinking down by their comments. So I can't produce a smile out of nowhere, big whoop, right? I felt myself growing angry at them, but took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down.

And, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, and lifted me into the air.

I looked down to see a pair of piercing emerald eyes staring intently at me. "Come on, Misaki. Smile for me," Usui said, smiling gently himself. I just stared at him in fear as the whispers escalated. "Fine. Think of your family. Think of your friends."

I thought of my sister, Suzuna, who was now dating our childhood friend, Hinata. How cute and happy they are. I thought of my mother, and her bunny apples. About Sakura and Shizuko, who I want to be friends with.

A smile began forming on my face, and I felt myself tuning out the whispers.

"I don't have many friends, though," I confessed to Usui.

"Well, we can be friends." The smile grew, and suddenly I was beaming at the camera. Usui tilted his head and stared at me instead of the camera, smiling softly.

"That's a wrap, then, people. Good job today," the camera man said. "I especially loved those sexy, sexy Samurai Eyes." Usui set me down gently and I quietly thanked him, my face red.

* * *

"Come on, don't be such a chicken."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A CHICKEN, YOU PERVERTED ALIEN... I'm just scared. What if they screw up, and my ears are permanently damaged?" I asked.

"Oh, that rarely happens," the woman said.

"I'm out of here," I said, getting up, but Usui pushed me back down into the chair.

"That was a joke, Ayuzawa," Usui said. I nodded my head several times, terrified.

"Okay, let's get this over with," the woman said. I was clearly shaking, which made me feel rather pathetic.

"You can hold my hand," Usui offered, and I grasped it for my dear life. The needle touched my skin, and I was out of it.

"OH MY GOSH, THE PAIN, THE PAIN! I'M DYING, DEAR GOD, HELP ME!" I closed my eyes and squeezed Usui's hand fiercely. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'M GOING TO EXPLODE, IT'S TERRIBLE-"

"You're done," the woman said.

"What?"

"You're done." I opened my eyes gently, only to see her stepping away, and Usui blocking my view.

"Not that bad, right?" Now that I thought about it, it didn't even hurt that much. I nodded my head at him, embarrassed by the way that I had just acted.

"Yeah, not bad at all," I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"If anyone is going to be in pain, it's me," Usui joked. "You really do have super human strength, Ayuzawa. I think I may have bruises."

"Sorry," I murmured. "Sorry for everything..." Usui stared at me.

I eventually began walking home, Usui following me. "STOP STALKING ME!"

"Stalking, walking, same difference, neh?"

"Why are you walking me home?" Usui's response was him slinging an arm around me, and then saying, "I wanna know where you sleep."

"PERVERTED SEXUAL-HARASSING OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going to end it there because I need to update another fanfiction. Meh. **

**Reviews, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very, very long wait. I was out of town, then after that, life got busy, to put it simply. Some things I needa say:**

**To that guest reviewer who said Kaichou is not ending: I'm pretty sure that it is... it said so in the manga itself ("Last Volume," or something).**

**Sorry about all the OOCness. I have no excuse; all I have to offer is that I have never written a Kaichou fanfic before, nor have I read it recently. I'm sorry, once again.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama. Wish I did real badly, though.**

* * *

"You are college students. College students!" I screamed while pointing furiously at the boys. My days as Stu. Co. President were over, yes, but I never seemed to get rid of my 'helping girls in need' trait. "Yet, here you are, practically naked while running past some innocent girls. Innocent girls!" I screamed while gesturing to the cowering girls in the corner. Apparently the guys thought that it would be fun to race through the halls of the college in only their underwear.

I fear for my generation.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, the demon-aura surrounding around me. The boys trembled, the girls began cheering me on.

"Aw, Misa-chan is so mean," a voice behind me said, and I froze.

I know that voice.

"Usui!" I said in shock before spinning around. There he stood, smirking slightly, his bag in one hand, nothing in the other. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why, I'm going to start going here, of course, Misa-chan!" I heard whispers come from all around us, pointing and shocked expressions. It had yet to be released to the public that I would be working under Usui, I think, so I guess everyone was surprised about how I knew him.

"It's the middle of the year," I said in shock. "They just let you in?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard. I am incredibly sexy, smart, and... well, everything else good a person could possibly."

"Not to mention narcissistic," I mumbled. "What classes are you taking?" I asked in a louder voice.

"Why all the classes Misa-chan is taking, of course!" Usui said, a giant, creepy smile on his face.

"STALKER! PERVERT! ALIEN!" I screamed while hitting Usui, who only laughed back a response. I then noticed the whispers going around.

"Who does that girl think she is?" One of the girls that - oh, look! - I had previously rescued asked the girl right next to her.

"How dare she do that to Usui Takumi? He's, like, hot. And rich. And a genius!"

"We should get her away from him!"

"Down with Misaki! Down with Misaki!"

I face palmed slightly. I've never really had girls angry at me before; only guys. Why? Because I hate them and they hate me.

"Class is starting."

* * *

"MISA-CHAN!" Manager said as she raced up to me, something in her hand. "What is this?" She said while handing me a magazine. I looked down, to see—

_SCANDAL!_

_It was always said that Usui Takumi was never interested in girls, despite working with beautiful women every day... So, why was he spotted with such a girl today, at a college?_

_"It's inappropriate," One of his models commented. "She isn't worthy of him... not when he could have someone like _me_."_

_Furthermore, news has leaked that this girl—Misaki Ayuzawa—is going to become a model in the future! Is this one of those classic 'Sleep-With-The-Boss-And-Get-The-Job' scenarios? It would appear so. _

_"There's nothing good about the girl," the same model said. "Her hair is bland, her expression is bad, and her personality is just plain rude. I don't know how, but she managed to seduce Usui Takumi. Don't worry, though; the girls and I have got a plan."_

_That just spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E! _

_Stay tuned for the latest about this story. _

"Wow, girl. I would be worried, if I were you," Erika said.

"Yeah... worried," I mumbled, crushing the paper in my fist.

Pissed does not even describe how I'm feeling.

HE'S A PERVERTED ALIEN! WHY HAVE MY NAME TARNISHED FOR SOMEONE I DON'T LIKE? THEY'RE PRINTING LIES! LIES I TELL YOU!

"Anyways, take the day off," Manager said. "Stay inside your house, till this calms down a little."

"Inside my house?! I do _not_ hide from problems. Some rumours cannot hurt me!" I said furiously, allowing my other, personality to come out.

"Scary-women, trust me. They say all press is good press, but bad press is not," Aoi said while adjusting his wig. "Go home. No one wants you here."

Typical Aoi.

"Fine," I said, sighing slightly to myself. "Thanks for, um, everything today."

It was already dark once I had begun walking home. Winter was quickly approaching, and I jumped my hands together to keep warm. Of all the days to forget my gloves.

I took back alleyways instead of the main street, not wanting to have to answer any prying questions from rabid-Usui-fangirls.

And boys think _I'm _scary.

I headed to the small park near my house, wanting to blow off some steam before I went home. I wouldn't want to worry my mother—_my mother!_ I wonder what she would think when she saw this. I growled to myself as I sat down on the bench, burying my head into my knees as I did so.

"Hey there," a voice on the jungle-gym said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?" I roared, fully prepared to punch Usui in the face.

"Well, I was taking a 'walk,' and saw you," Usui said, a smile on his face. He looked relaxed, his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat, his posture slouched. In his mouth he twirled a lollipop, effortlessly talking while sucking on it.

"Perverted Alien," I mumbled. Seems to be my new favourite insult for him. Not to mention my only one. I them jumped off the swing and began walking home.

"Where are you doing?" Usui asked.

"Home. My mother and sister are probably waiting for me," I replied.

"Great! I'll join you," Usui said, skipping to catch up to me.

"Go home already," I mumbled, pushing him away.

"I'll walk you home," Usui said. "It isn't safe for a girl out on the streets at night." I smirked at him—how good that feels instead of it being the other way around!

"I'll be perfectly okay," I replied, but Usui continued following me. Thus our conversation to my house went something like this:

"Come on, leave me alone."

"But I like you Misa-chan."

"PERVERT!"

"How?"

"STALKER!"

"Only for you. You should be flattered."

"Oh, of course I am," I said sarcastically as we finally arrived in front of my house. "Well, here we are. Bye. See you tomorrow, since you never leave me alone," I said as my mother came out of the house.

"Misaki! And... Usui Takumi?" My mother asked, staring at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Usui said with a bow. "My name, as you know, is Usui Takumi."

"He's hot... a keeper, Misaki," my mother said.

"MOM!" I protested, turning bright red. She laughed and winked at me before turning back to him.

"Would you like dinner? I'm not sure if it would be up to grade for you, but... well, it's good-old homemade food, I suppose," my mother offered, ignoring my desperate hand signals for her to stop.

"I would love to join you, as I'm sure it would be delicious," Usui replied as my mother opened up our little fence, letting him in. I face palmed mentally before joining them, shaking my head in defeat.

"Is there enough, however? If you only cooked for the three of you, I would leave, I suppose," Usui said politely. Damn, why is he so nice in front of her, but so evil and perverted to me?

"No, don't worry. Shintani is here tonight—and we all know what he eats like, huh, Misaki?" My mother asked, and I let out a small laugh, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling welling up inside of me. "So I made more than enough."

Why I'm nervous, I have no idea. I suppose it's Usui... Having a pervert in my house...

"MISA-CHAN!" Shintani yelled once he saw me as we entered my small dining area.

"You-kun," I greeted back, sighing slightly. He bounced up and gave me a big hug. From behind me I felt Usui twitch slightly. He then sat back down right next to Suzuna.

"Anyways, this is Usui Takumi. Usui Takumi, this is Shintani Hinata," my mother introduced, and Shintani gave a shocked glare to Usui, who smirk-glared—typical—back.

You could almost feel the tension in the air.

"I will never give Misa-chan to someone like you," Shintani growled protectively. "Although, I must admit, you are a fabulous man... Fabulous indeed."

"Please don't say such misunderstanding things," I said while sitting down across from Suzuna. Usui sat next to me, and my mother took the last available spot.

"Are you—" Usui said, but was cut off when Shintani furiously threw his now-empty bowl of rice in front of me, saying "More please."

"You can get it more yourself," I said, slowly taking a bite of my Suzuna's food. Delicious as always. Shintani did so, then gave another glare at Usui, who gave an icy-smile back.

What's up with them?

"Anyways, are you—" Usui tried again but my mother cut him off.

"Oh, Misaki! How was your day at school? Work? You are back earlier than I expected," she said.

"Were you given a hard time due to the rumours?" Suzuna said softly while lightly tossing one of her pigtails back behind her ear.

"Um... a little. Nothing I couldn't handle," I replied. Although, those fangirls are insane, thus making me worry about their mental health.

"Rumours?" Usui asked. "About what?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked awkwardly.

"The ones about you and I," I said, pulling out the crumpled magazine from my purse. "Here. Manager let me keep it." He read through the paper, eyes scanning it quickly, and then let out a short laugh.

Not what I was expecting.

"What?" I asked, growing annoyed.

"They always have to talk about something. I'm sorry for getting you into this, but—" He cut himself off with a laugh. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You're so stupid!" I said. "Not knowing the rumours about yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid, perverted, space alien?"

"EXACTLY!"

* * *

"Hey, I meant to ask you this yesterday, but are you and—" Usui started before class the next day, but cut himself as something heavy hugged me from the back.

"MI-SA-CHAN!" Shintani yelled into my ear.

"Hello, Shintani," I greeted while straightening the papers in front of me. "You don't attend this class, so what are you doing here?"

"Suzuna told me to deliver a cake to you," Shintani said cheerfully.

"And it is where...?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"...In my stomach," Shintani said honestly, head falling.

"FOOL!" I screamed. "GLUTTON!"

"I'm sorrrrrry!"

"Whatever," I said before sitting down. "You should leave, at any rate. Class is going to start soon."

"Then bye, Misa-chan!" Shintani said while running out of the room and waving like a child. I sighed and shook my head, but couldn't help but to let out a small smile.

"Anyways, what were you asking, Usui?" I asked just as the teacher walked in. "Scratch that; talk to me, and I'll kill you," I said, getting ready to take notes.

All throughout the day Usui kept on trying to talk to me, although something kept on popping up. I suppose he was angry... Oops. Although, keeping him happy isn't exactly on the top of my list of things I wish to achieve.

* * *

"Ayuzawa—"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, adjusting the top piece of my maid outfit, ready to go out.

"He's going to work here until we find a new cook," Manager said, Moe-Flowers bursting out of her.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, but at the moment, Honoka came in.

"Misaki. Help. Us," she said, setting her hands on my shoulder, a killer look in her eyes.

"Sorry, but gotta jump!"

* * *

"Misa-ch—"

"Sorry, Usui, but I have to hurry home. My sister is alone today," I said while racing out of the room after work, completely blowing him off. I sprinted home, enjoying the feel of my burning legs and racing heart.

Home was normal; I studied, then ate, then studied some more. I kept on getting these texts from an unknown number, but I didn't bother to check them, thinking that it was just one of those stupid commercial texts.

As it turns out, it came from something worse: a pervert.

"USUI, HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?" I screamed into my phone after I finally checked my phone. It was one in the morning, and I had called him, although he didn't answer. I was leaving him a message. "CALL ME BACK!"

I then looked through the texts that went something like this:

_8:09 PM_

_Meet me at that same park as before._

_._

_._

_._

_8:29 PM_

_Please? I'm waiting._

_._

_._

_._

_9:13 PM_

_I have something I need to ask you._

_._

_._

_._

On and on it went, then stopping after 11:51 PM. I climbed into bed.

No way he would still be there, in the park.

I gulped lightly, trying to sleep.

Usui wouldn't wait that long.

I couldn't.

"I'm going out, Suzuna," I said as I raced out of the house, not waiting for a reply from my sister who sat on the couch, eating popcorn.

I raced to the park, nothing but a small jacket to keep the cold out, arriving slightly out of breath.

There sat a certain person on top of the slide.

"You idiot!" I hissed-whisper-shouted. Why I was whispering, I have no idea. Maybe it was because it was around 1:45 AM. "Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I needed to ask Misaki something, and I was waiting for you," Usui said as he slid down the slide. I growled.

"It couldn't wait?!"

"Misaki has been ignoring me since yesterday. Well, since two days ago, actually, since it is past twelve..." Usui said with a small (not to mention hot—ARG, DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!) pout.

"What was so important that you needed to ask me?" I asked in a slightly angry voice.

"Are you dating Shintani Hinata?" Usui asked, his gaze intense.

"What? NO! He's in love with my _sister_!" I screamed, throwing my hands up into the air. "That was it?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, Usui dropped his head onto my neck, and slipped his ice-cold hands into mine.

"W-What?" I asked, slightly turning red.

"Just... just for a little bit. I'm tired and cold," Usui said. I hesitated for a second before patting his back rather awkwardly, and then grabbing his hands tighter once again.

"Here... take my scarf," I said, not sure what else to do. I wrapped it around his neck for him. "Go home, now, and drink soup or hot coco... I would give you my jacket or gloves, but they are for women..." I trailed off slightly. "And stay warm."

"Whatever my Misa-chan says," Usui said, smiling down at me. I let out a puff of air, looking the other way.

"Just don't do that again... I'll worry," I said softly. I looked up to see him beaming down at me. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing... nothing."

"Fine then. Tonight," I said while turning to walk away.

"Wait," Usui said while grabbing my arm.

"Wh-?" I tried to ask, but he cut me off by gently kissing me on the cheek. I blushed a heavy shade of red.

"Night," he mumbled into my ear before walking away.

"PERVERTED—screw it, I'm going home."

* * *

**Lame ending... like always...**

**Anyways, please review! Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for, like, never updating. School has me swamped.**

_**But Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama ended. **_

**So, in honor of that, I decided to blow off homework and post another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

"Usui-sama, where should I put this?"

"Just leave it there."

"Was this the fabric you needed?"

"No… But, this could possibly work. Leave it here, and get the ones I told you to get."

"Sir!"

"Sir, you have Minami-sama on the phone, requesting that you immediately meet up with her."

"Another one? How many does that make that in the past hour."

"This would be the fourth one, sir."

"Fine. Tell her I'm free… uh, when I'm free this week?"

"Never, sir."

"..."

"What's going on?" I asked Sakura as we walked into Usui's office.

She gave a laugh before answering, "Oh, this? This is just a normal day of Usui Takumi."

I stared in wonder as a whirlwind of people came up to Usui and asked or told him various things. It was an unrelenting crowd of people, yet Usui still managed to talk on the phone, speak to them, and draw something or another all at the same time.

"I hate to say this, but I'm impressed," I said in slight awe.

Just then, Usui looked up from his work and then waved us in, a smirk replacing his concentrated face (as expected).

"Misa-chan! I'm so happy to see you."

"Creep," I said.

"Anyways, this Saturday night, make sure you are free. It's when we're going to officially announce your becoming of a model," Usui said.

"It's going to be this grand-scale party-thingy, and everyone important in the business is going to be there, so you better not screw up!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Whatever," I said. "I can handle it and so I'll be there."

"You'll be wearing heels all night."

"Damn it, do I have to go?"

* * *

"I feel like I barely see you, Misa-chan!" Manager said while holding onto my apron and sobbing dramatically.

"I was here yesterday," I said as I closed my locker. However, Manager refused to listen, and thus continued to hold onto me.

"How pathetic," Honoka said.

"Agreed," Aoi said. They both gave me dirty glares for reasons I don't understand.

"Anyways, Misa-chan, this Saturday I need you for a shift. We're super short because it seems like everyone has something to do that day, so please, please, please, please?"

"What time?"

"Seven in the evening till closing time. Please, Misa-chan, please, please."

Uh-oh.

"I-I'm sorry Manager, but I-I'm busy a-at that time-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"I- uh, I'm sorry, but my other boss is a pain in the ass!"

"I'm right here, you know," Usui said, popping his head into the locker room and out of the kitchen.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE! Anyways, I meant for you to hear that," I said while throwing my clothes at him.

"Misa is so mean," Usui said with a pout. "Here I am, an innocent, kind-"

"Innocent?!" I screamed. "YOU AREN'T INNOCENT!"

"Aw, but he's so handsome," Manager said.

"ANYWAYS, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! OUT! OUT!"

"You two are so cute together," Erika said as soon as Usui closed the door. "Are you dating?"

"WHAT?! NO!" I screamed, my face turning bright red.

"But, I mean… you're so great together!"

"Who would want to date a women like her?"

"Thanks, Aoi," I said sarcastically, trying to calm my insane blush down.

"Seriously, though, there's nothing?" Subaru asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"He's just some creeper, who likes to freak me out, alright?"

"If that's what creeper's are like, I want one for myself."

* * *

Saturday arrived way too early, and for some reason I found myself growing more and more nervous, for reasons I didn't really understand. I mean, yeah, if I screwed up the entire world would laugh at me, and it would probably haunt me for the next years to come, but, on the good side-

.

.

.

I can't think of a 'good side' to this.

"Misaki, calm down a little. It's not that big of a deal, alrighty?" Sakura asked me as I paced back and forth in the small room I was to get dressed in. "Here, change into this," Sakura said while handing me a black and white dress.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just…." I paused, trying to find the right word, as I took my clothes off (still kind of embarrassing), and began changing.

"Just what?" Shizuko asked, pushing her glasses back to the edge of her nose.

"There isn't a word for it. I feel like this is a challenge that I can handle, I'm just feeling some foreboding. Like something bad is going to happen, you know?"

"It'll be fine, Misa-chan," Sakura said soothingly. For some reason, a sudden thought struck me that she would make a good mother. "As long as you're yourself, you'll be perfectly fine. And, if you need me, I'll be there too."

"Really?" I asked, instantly brightening at her words. I finished putting the (annoying) dress on, and then sat down on the chair to get my make up down (which was also annoying). "Shizuko, are you going to be there, too?"

"Nope. Things like this don't interest me," Shizuko replied while getting everything in order before starting on my face. "Anyways, it's an invitation thing only, and I, being a lowly make-up artist, wasn't invited."

"Then… why was Sakura?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. It ended up coming out wrong, despite my efforts, but Sakura didn't seem to be offended.

"I wasn't invited due to my job position. My boyfriend, however, was invited, and I'm going to be his date," Sakura said with a wide grin.

"Don't ask-" Shizuko started, but I cut her off by asking, "Who's your boyfriend?" Shizuko facepalmed as Sakura whipped out a picture and pressed it to her cheek.

"Kuuga! You know, from the popular band UxMishi? He's so beautiful, with his blonde hair and gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes. And that voice! Have you listened to them before?" On and on she went, talking listing plenty of things that I would have been more than happy not knowing. Seriously, who would care if he enjoyed rubbing dog's tummy's? Or if he secretly liked to wave at random security cameras?

She gave a long sigh, the smile fading slightly off her face. "Although, I'm not really sure if he's even interested in me. After all, we've been dating for almost a year, but he doesn't seem to be that interested in me," Sakura said, smiling sadly.

"He must be," I said rather quickly. "You've got a great personality, and are adorable…. There's no way a guy wouldn't like you. Truthfully, I'm jealous," I said, smiling at her. She looked at me for a second, and then buried her face into her hands. "E-Eh? I didn't mean to make you cry, or anything, but-"

"I'm not crying," Sakura said, popping her head back up. "Thank you. I feel a lot better, though." She took a deep breath before letting out a wide grin and closing her hand into a fist. "YOSH! I will stay by his side… and ten years from now I'll show at Misaki's wedding, bearing his second child."

"M-My w-wedding!" I screeched, turning bright red.  
Sakura turned to me, looking confused. "Yeah, with Usui, right?"

"NO!"

"Yes, Sakura. She's just a bit of a tsundere, but she's already accepted my proposal," Usui said as he walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

"I NEVER SAID YES, PERV! GOSH, DON'T THINK SO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF! WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY YOU?!" I screamed, trying to sit up, only to have Shizuko push me back down so that she could finish applying my make-up.

"Well, according to recent statistics it would happen to be the entire female population," Usui said. He then ran his hand through his and smirked at me. "I'm just too irresistible."

"If only they knew that you are really-"

"-A perverted alien, I know," Usui said with a smile. "Anyways, it's show time."

"What? Already? But Shizuko is still-"

"I'm done," Shizuko said, effectively cutting me off.

No way.

I'm so not ready for this- not really.

"Uh… now? Are you sure? I mean, maybe we should hold it off for some time," I said, trying to stall for time. "I mean, it's Saturday, and really, isn't a… um, Tuesday a better time to publicly introduce someone into the industry?"

"Misaki," Usui said with a bit of warning laced into his voice. I sighed but got up, feeling the nervous pit in my stomach continuing to grow.

"Sakura, are you coming?" I asked desperately. To my increasing depression, she shook her head.

"I'll arrive at the party a little later on, with Kuuga. I still need to get ready, and stuff," she said. "My I promise that I'll meet you there, okay, Misa-chan?"

"Okay," I said in a depressed tone. "I'll see you there, Sakura, and see you around, Shizuko."

"Bye."

Usui led me out of the room and into the deserted hallway. This whole party-thing was to occur inside of a large, five-star hotel, which seemed like a waste of money to me. Whatever, just let these rich-people blow off all their money, right?

I walked behind Usui slowly, not keeping track of how many twist and turns we took. Instead, I choose to keep my eyes firmly on the ground instead of saying a word. I was so focused at intensely glaring at the ground, that I didn't notice Usui stopping, thus effectively crashing into him.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He, however, choose not to turn around. Instead he chose to grasp my hand. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YO-"

"Don't be nervous, Misaki," He said, still not looking at me. "I'll do most of the talking, and you're fine as is. All you'll have to do tonight is smile and make polite talk. I'll be by your side the entire time, okay?"

I paused for a second, reassured by his words.

"Also," he said, finally looking me in the face. "You look really beautiful tonight."

I blushed and was about to say something, but Usui gave me no time. He opened up a large door that was in front of him, and then walked into another room, pulling me with him. Quickly, he slid his hand out of mine, and then gave me his arm, which I linked onto.

The room was a large, galla room, complete with fancy chandeliers and a whole crew of servers dressed up as butlers and maids (I thought of Manager for a second, and felt guilty). We stood at the top of a staircase that went down two ways, and overlooked the entire room.

Usui didn't say much. "I present to you our newest model… Misaki Ayuzawa."

With that, we walked down into the actual room, talking the left staircase. All conversations had stopped, and all eyes were on me. I swallowed hard and tried to someone I would remotely recognize, but there was no one. My grip on Usui intensified, but he showed no signs of pain, such as a normal person would. He really is an alien.

"Should I say something?" I whispered to him from the side of my mouth.

"Nope. No smiling either- I want you to seem aloof and mysterious. Someone people can't figure out, yet they admire," Usui said, no smile appearing on his face as well. I did as he said, and then concentrated on not falling flat on my face.

Heels are the worst inventions ever.

My dress was long enough to reach the flood, and was a formal dress (as this was a formal occasion). Black and white, along with matching shoes and accessories (once again, I apologize for not being to go into detail. My high school life consisted of being Stu. Co. prez and screaming at boys who broke the rules, not studying fashion magazines). However, I felt some how… underdressed, looking into the crowd of beautiful women and men (well, men are handsome. Whatever).

"You'll be fine," Usui said as we approached the bottom of the staircase. Immediately a group of people swarmed us, asking me about various things-

"Why did you decide to become a model, Ayuzawa-san?"

"Misaki is fine. And because I had a debt to repay to Usui."

"Really? What kind of debt?"

"I'm sure you can ask one of the other models to figure that out," I said with a short, fake laugh. All of Friday and most of Saturday had gone into Shizuko and Sakura training me to act exactly like how I needed to.

"Is there anything special between you and Usui Takumi?"

"Nothing I'm aware of," I said, earning a laugh from everyone. I swallowed, not liking this fake atmosphere that had surrounded us.

"What's it like, being the only model to be publically endorsed by Mr. Usui Takumi?"

"Eh?" I asked, looking up at Usui. He gave me a wink, but said nothing. "I-I didn't know that until now, to be quite honest."

A quiet murmur from the crowd, and then the questions started once again.

On and on it went, a torrent of never-ending questions. If it was a question about my preference for fashion, Usui would immediately step in, knowing fully about my lack of knowledge about these things. Otherwise, I was usually on my own.

Half an hour slipped by, and then a full sixty minutes.

I was finally allowed to go and get something to eat from the buffet table. As soon as I picked up a small piece of food, there was an immediate gasp from the crowd, and then several whispers began. I looked at Usui nervously, who just gave a small chuckle.

A group of women walked up to me, looking rather surprised. "You're really going to eat?" One asked.

"Um… yes?" I asked, not sure why I shouldn't. Another gasp and round of whispers. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, I mean, you are a model," another piped up. She had a high-pitched voice and a pink dress on. "Most models need to watch their diet, and I assumed that you were one, being so skinny and all."

I looked down in surprise and replied, "Really? I usually just eat whatever my mother cooks me."

Another chuckle from Usui.

"Ehhh? You still live with your mother?"

The chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Um, yeah. I need to take care of her, and my sister is only in high- WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I screamed, glaring at Usui.

"Nothing, Mi-sa-chan! It's just that you're so different from what everyone expected."

"Is that so bad? I'm sorry if I'm not living up to your expectations," I sarcastically, glaring at him.

"No, no! You're doing exactly what I wanted!" Usui said happily.

"What does that mean?!"

"Meaning exactly what I meant."

"PERV, TELL ME!"

"Aw, but secrets are meant to be kept!"

I suddenly noticed that most conversations had stopped and turned back into whispers as people stared at Usui and myself. I realized that I had just destroyed the 'mysterious' facade both Usui and myself were trying to pull. I wonder why he told me to act like that if he had expected me to talk to him like this in the first place.

"Well, stuff it," I said while taking a fork that had a piece of chicken on it and shoving it into his mouth. He took a bite, and then another, and then grinned at me.

"Delicious, Misa-chan! I can't wait to taste one of your home cooked-meals-"

"Die already, would ya?" I asked before stalking off. I choose to go to a balcony and clear my head for a little bit.

The night was cool, and there was a New Moon out. I sighed slightly to myself, staring down at the traffic of the late night streets. I didn't like this party- everyone acted with such phoniness it was disgusting. Polite, I could handle, but this was just plain fake(ness).

"What gave you permission to talk to Takumi-sama like that?"

Great. Usui's fangirls. Just what I needed.

I turned around and stared at them, bored out of my mind. A total of four stood there, the lead one looking rather familiar.

"Hey, have we meet somewhere?" I asked her, ignoring her previous question.

"Hel-lo?! You're the one who got you're stupid lunch all over my beautiful dress. And, unfortunately, that caused Usui to want to model with you, for some reason," the girl said. Hmm… that blonde hair… those blue eyes.. that obnoxious attitude….

"Nope, doesn't really ring a bell," I said before turning back around to stare at the city. However, she took me by the shoulder and spun me around.

"Minori Kyoto, popular, not to mention beautiful, model," she said, flipping her hair to the side. Now that I think about it, wasn't she the one who confronted me the day I had brought Aoi his lunch?

Damn, I hate her. Because of her attitude, I was forced to give up my quiet, peaceful life, and have to model, of all things. Because of her, I was stuck with a handsome pervert-stalker-alien-thingy.

Handsome?

"Anyways, someone like you doesn't deserve to be with Takumi-sama," she said.

"Someone like me doesn't want to be with 'Takumi-sama,'" I replied, sighing. Are they trying to make me scared? It's not working- this entire thing is pathetic.

"Then why were you talking to him like that! So disrespectful… and all those rumors! What the hell is up with them?"

"There rumors, what do you expect? That doesn't mean that they aren't true," I said with a long sigh.

"Well, good. Because someone with a hobby like yours shouldn't even be in the same room as Takumi-sama," Minori said.

I gave her a confused look, and asked, "Hobby?"

In response, she held up a picture of me in my maid uniform.

* * *

**I'm going to end it there with a cliffy (cause I'm sadistic, and those are fun to write). Anyways, I'm really, really sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to update when I can (but, I mean... with school and my other fanfictions, I really don't get much time). **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**(Heh, and would appreciate a couple more)**


End file.
